


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by Snakeb0y



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakeb0y/pseuds/Snakeb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons show no desire for emotion, let alone love. Has Claude finally given in to Alois's ways or will he eliminate them before they blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Men Tell No Tales

It was a cool, crisp night as Alois tip toed down the candle-lit hallway down to his loyal butler’s room. His body shivered from the chilled bare floor; he hugged himself to trap what heat he had left. As he turned came to Claude’s door, he gently knocked on the door.

“Claude…?” the boy whispered, cracking the door open a little. He peeked his head through the small crack, “Clauuuude?” calling out in his singsong voice. His eyes widened when he spotted his dear friend and pushed opened the door. His butler was standing next to his closet in the middle of undressing himself for the night. He was unbuttoning his shirt when Alois stumbled in. He had been expecting a visit from his obnoxious master, so it really didn't surprise him at all. He didn't meet the boy’s gaze and continued to ready himself for bed. Which obviously wasn't going to happen since Alois was here. He would probably want a story or something to eat, probably something that will keep the exhausted butler awake the whole night. 

Alois just stood there in the doorway watching Claude strip down to his undergarments. His heart hammering against his chest, small mouth gaped open in surprise. His face changed just as quickly into a devilishly grin, “How naughty of you, Claude. You’re undressing yourself without me?” He let his mind wander, imagining what it would be like to have those strong arms of his wrapped around Alois’s small frame. The thought sent shivers down his spine and eyes flash with a strange hunger.

As he finished buttoning up his night shirt, Claude finally raised his head, golden eyes meeting aqua. His hands fell to his side, “Is there something you need, your highness?” he asked, “Did I not tuck you in well enough?” His emotionless gaze piercing through his spectacles into his young master’s drooling gaze.

Alois shook his head bringing himself back to reality. He hesitated before answering, almost forgetting his reason for intruding. Wait. Did he even have a reason? He didn't even fall asleep when Claude tucked him in, he just tossed and turned feeling empty. Alois hated being alone, alone in the dark, with his thoughts. But… he was used to it. He was used to spending days wandering around his old village, holding his dear brother, crying out into the void for help. He was used to sitting on the window seat late at night after fulfilling the filthy, old pedophile’s needs. He was so childish, he knew that. Afraid of the dark and of being alone? Yeah, he was nothing more than a whiny child. 

Alois squeezed his eyes shut, holding back tears, trying his best to keep calm in front of his butler. But what difference does it make? He was a child after all. His shoulders shook violently and he averted his eyes. How could he have let himself to let his one and only role model to see him in such a weak state?

“Hold me…” he whispered, knees shaking. 

“Your highn-” 

“That’s an order!” the tears he tried to hold back now fell down his red cheeks, hands clenched into fist making his knuckles white. “Did I stutter? Hold me, Claude, now!” Claude rushed over towards the crying boy. As soon as his slender arms wrapped around him, his legs collapsed under, forcing them both to the floor. 

Alois’ fingers dug into Claude’s shoulders, nails piercing his skin threatening to draw blood underneath the silky fabric. He nuzzled his face into the crook of his neck. All he wanted was to be close to his dear butler, to feel the love he never had. 

Claude just sat there, allowing the young boy to cling to him, soaking his night shirt which he would have to wash. His arms never moved, never rubbed his back, never let his fingers wander Alois’ golden locks. No. He would not allow himself to show such affection to someone like a Trancy boy. 

How he despised being a lowly butler for such a young soul, he was a demon in a clown suit. Though he never gained emotional pleasure from his master’s late night desires, he loved whenever his master was in such a weak state. It made him so vulnerable, his soul smelled so delicious. His growing demon’s hunger scratching along the insides of him.  
He silently licked his lips and tried his best to contain himself from ripping the brat’s chest open. 

The boy continued to sob into his chest for what seemed like an eternity. His ugly sobs piercing the quiet night, filling the room up with sniffles and wails. Finally, the blonde sat back wiping away his tears with the back of his sleeve. The butler quickly pulled out a white handkerchief out of thin air and began to help his poor master. This sort of behavior the butler became accustomed to. It seemed to happen every other night when the boy would stroll into his private quarters unannounced with no real purpose, then sob into the night and make his butler hold him like a baby. 

He was a butler, though often times Claude found himself taking on the role of a nanny. Honestly, how is this boy supposed to be an earl when he can barely keep his emotions in check? An annoyed sigh escaped his lips as he wiped away the snot and tears off the Alois’s flustered face. His eyes were red and swollen from the vigorous crying so the butler led him to a small water basin to splash cold water to try to sooth his face. 

Waiting for Alois to calm down, Claude hovered over him watching. He could easily grab the little brat and end this all. He didn't know what stopped him. It wasn't the contract, he spent many nights figuring out loopholes in the boy’s ridiculous contract to conclude that the demon could carry out Trancy’s desire without him. 

He found his hand slowly reaching out, ready to grab a fistful of blonde locks. The demon was at war with himself. What in hell’s name was stopping the bloodthirsty butler? He pulled his hand back, letting it fall to his side and continued to watch the sniffling boy make himself comfortable in Claude’s armchair near the fireplace. He soon was fast asleep; must have exhausted himself from crying all night.

Maybe it was pity, maybe he felt bad for the poor boy and wanted to give him something beautiful. Let him know that there was someone who cared… Perhaps even loved him.

Claude’s chest grew tight just thinking about the strange new feelings bubbling up inside him. For once, there was no hunger, no hatred, no desire to rip Alois’s soul apart. No. He felt as though he should protect him. Eliminate any harm that came near his highness. He didn't want to see him cry or hurt. He wanted see him smile and to hear that beautiful, childish laughter from his sweet lips. 

Claude’s gloved hand grazed Alois’ soft face, the moonlight making his skin a ghostly white. The butler let out a long sigh as he shook his head. ‘Ridiculous’ he thought as he retracted his hand back. Alois hadn't ordered him to watch over him while he slept, but Claude felt as though it was necessary. A good butler would protect his master at all times, so Claude sat at the edge of the chair, watching the sleeping boy’s chest rise up and down. 

Alois was truly beautiful. His long, curly blonde hair spread out in all directions, long black lashes fluttered, and his mouth slightly open barely revealing their contract on his small tongue. Claude rubbed his hand where that same contract was imprinted, it didn't hurt, though, it painfully reminded him of their deal. 

Demons know nothing of love, nor affection. It wasn't like someone like Claude Faustus to develop such feelings for a brat like Alois Trancy. Actually, the thought terrified the demon butler. He refused to let such things get in the way of his meal. His delicious, precious soul; one he would soon consume.

He had to eliminate them. Had to crush the thoughts of ever having a long future with Alois, it simply was not going to happen. Unlike Sebastian Michaelis, Claude did not “play” with his food. You could say he was growing rather impatient of these games.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work posted please tell me what you think and what can improve!


End file.
